One-line Hunger Games Crossover
by The End Writer
Summary: Technically a crossover. Hunger Games with characters from fiction with an antagonist and their greatest villain. Includes, but not limited to, Doctor Who, Batman, Harry Potter, and Indiana Jones. Rated T for Hunger Games and slight Swearing. Just requested by somebody who will not be named. My first story. If you can, please give me pointers. Made with BrantSteele. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Each character is right after their first movies. Any character from TV is from their latest appearance on TV.

 **The Reaping:**

 **District 1:**

Emilio Largo

James Bond

 **District 2:**

Captain Davy Jones

Captain Jack Sparrow

 **District 3:**

Sauron

Aragorn Strider, son of Arathorn

 **District 4:**

Krall

Captain James T. Kirk

 **District 5:**

Moriarty

Sherlock

 **District 6:**

The Master

The 12th Doctor

 **District 7:**

Red Skull

Steve Rogers

 **District 8:**

Lord Voldemort, He who shall not be named.

Harry Potter

 **District 9:**

The Joker

Bruce Wayne

 **District 10:**

Rene Belloq

Henry Jones Jr.

 **District 11:**

Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker

Luke Skywalker

 **District 12:**

Coriolanus Snow

Katniss Everdeen


	2. CORNUCOPIA

**CORNUCOPIA**

 **As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.**

 **Aragorn runs away from the Cornucopia.**

 **Aragorn:Nope! All the nopes!**

 **Moriarty runs away from the Cornucopia.**

 **Moriarty:I may be insane, but i'm not staying here!**

 **Voldemort runs away from the Cornucopia.**

 **Voldemort:No, not today**

 **Rene runs away from the Cornucopia.**

 **Rene:Ah, shat.**

 **Red Skull runs away from the Cornucopia.**

 **Red Skull:Another day, Captain!**

 **The Doctor takes a spear from inside the cornucopia.**

 **The Doctor:It's no screwdriver, but it'll do.**

 **Sherlock runs away from the Cornucopia.**

 **Sherlock:It's only logical to.**

 **Captain America scares Bruce away from the cornucopia.**

 **Captain America:Get out of here! I said move it!**

 **Bruce:Alfred… I need my suit!**

 **James runs away from the Cornucopia.**

 **James:...**

 **Sauron runs away from the Cornucopia.**

 **Sauron:You all will die, later.**

 **Jack runs away from the Cornucopia.**

 **Jack:As I always say, don't battle if you know you're gonna lose.**

 **Joker shoots a poisonous blow dart into Katniss's neck, slowly killing her.**

 **Joker:Bow girl! I know you! Green Arrow would like you.**

 **Katniss:Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!**

 **Vader takes a handful of throwing knives.**

 **Vader:The Force will be with me.**

 **Harry runs away from the Cornucopia.**

 **Harry:Dumbledore never said I had to do P.E.!**

 **Missy runs away from the Cornucopia.**

 **Missy:Later Doctor.**

 **Davy Jones takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia.**

 **Davy:This will do, for now.**

 **Luke and Krall fight for a bag. Krall gives up and retreats.**

 **Luke:You look like a baby Rancor! Get!**

 **Krall:You bastard!**

 **Indiana Jones runs away from the Cornucopia.**

 **Indy:At least their are no snakes!**

 **Captain Kirk, Mr. Snow, and Emilio work together to get as many supplies as possible.**

 **Kirk:Come on! We got this!**

 **Snow:I do believe that we do, as you put it, "Got this."**

 **Emilio:As long as Bond don't bother us, then we're a-okay!**


	3. Day 1 Night 1

**The Doctor camouflages himself in the bushes.**

 **Doctor:I knew this Perception Filter would come in handy!**

 **Voldemort and Luke split up to search for resource.**

 **Voldemort:You go left!**

 **Luke:And I go right!**

 **Mr. Snow discovers a river.**

 **Snow:Water? Very useful, but didn't expect to find it this early.**

 **Krall thinks about home.**

 **KrallAltamid, oh Altamid, I miss you already.**

 **Missy searches for a water source.**

 **Missy:Even a Time-Lord needs to drink.**

 **Sherlock attempts to climb a tree, but fall on Captain America, killing them both.**

 **Cap:Agh!**

 **Sherlock:Oh, no!**

 **Emilio, Jack, Aragorn, and Davy Jones hunt for other tributes.**

 **Emilio:As long as Bond doesn't show up...**

 **Jack:We'll be fine, WE Get IT.**

 **Aragorn:Come on, let's keep going.**

 **Davy:I think you should listen to the man.**

 **Rene goes hunting.**

 **Rene:Come on, this has got to be easier than trying to find long lost treasures!**

 **Moriarty sprains his ankle while running away from Indiana Jones.**

 **Moriarty:Sh*t! Ow!**

 **Indy:Get over here!**

 **Joker receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.**

 **Joker:Oh, Harley, Thank you!**

 **Bruce picks flowers.**

 **Bruce:Why am I doing this?**

 **James questions his sanity.**

 **James:When people don't believe in you, you have to believe in yourself. At the moment, I don't.**

 **Vader goes hunting.**

 **Vader:I will find you, and I will destroy you.**

 **Harry receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.**

 **Harry:Hagrid! Why you little scoundrel! Bless you!**

 **Captain Kirk goes hunting.**

 **Kirk:Captain's log, Stargate 616, I don't know where I am, some sort of Hunger Games.**

 **Sauron pushes Red Skull off a cliff during a knife fight.**

 **Sauron:You mock the monsters of old? Die you faker!**

 **Red Skull:Argh! No!**

 **4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.**

 **Katniss**

 **District 12**

 **Sherlock**

 **District 5**

 **Captain America**

 **District 7**

 **Red Skull**

 **District 7**

 **Night 1:**

 **The Doctor is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.**

 **Doctor:Screwdriver… need a screwdriver. Has to be sonic though...**

 **Harry tends to his wounds.**

 **Harry:Ow! Ugh. This hurts worse than, well, I don't know.**

 **Jack passes out from exhaustion.**

 **Jack:Where has all the… rum… gone...**

 **Bruce destroys Davy Jones's supplies while he is asleep.**

 **Bruce:Come on, come on, burn faster…**

 **Davy:Huh, wha... wha?**

 **Vader and Emilio sleep in shifts.**

 **Vader:Go to sleep, I will stay and watch.**

 **Emilio:Thanks buddy, I need this.**

 **Aragorn is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.**

 **Aragorn:I need a torch, or even Sauron's fire will be enjoyable.**

 **Captain Kirk accidently steps on a landmine.**

 **Krik:Wait, what's the… Agh!?**

 **Moriarty screams for help.**

 **Moriarty:Help! Goddammit, help!**

 **Mr. Snow receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.**

 **Snow:Well, thank you very much.**

 **Sauron thinks about winning.**

 **Sauron:After I win this, I will enter this realm again and conquer it! Ha Ha!**

 **Indiana Jones sets up camp for the night.**

 **Indy:This should do, for tonight.**

 **Voldemort thinks about winning.**

 **Voldemort:After this I will kill that wretched boy and the entirety of Hogwarts!**

 **Rene screams for help.**

 **Rene:Help! Agh! Help! Anybody! Somebody! Help!**

 **Missy tends to her wounds.**

 **Missy: Such a waste of Regeneration energy.**

 **Joker is awoken by nightmares.**

 **Joker:Ack! Bats! No! Wait, It was just a dream. Huh, I really am nuts.**

 **Luke poisons James's drink, but mistakes it for his own and dies.**

 **Luke:Ah, here we go. Now for a lovely drink don't you- Ack!**

 **James:And that's what you get for trying to poison me!**

 **Krall cries himself to sleep.**

 **Krall:*Sniff***


End file.
